The Marauders' Top 25
by OMG-Bannana
Summary: On the last day of the Marauder's seventh year, they were given a list of their "achievements" by the Prewitt Twins. Read through the list yourself, documenting the top 25 of their pranks.


Disclaimer: I **STILL** don't own Harry Potter

Top 25 of the Marauders' pranks (as voted of the citizens of Gryffindor tower):

Courtesy of Gideon and Fabian Prewitt

25. The Slytherin robe swap of 1972- In the Marauders' second years, they managed to swap all the Slytherins' robes with muggle prom dresses.

24. The 1976 toilet clogging- Somehow the now famous Marauders managed to clog EVERY toilet in the school other than Moaning Myrtle's, and they couldn't be unclogged for 24 hours.

23. The confounded Slytherin owl act of 1774- The marauders somehow managed to confound all of the Slytherin owls for a week, causing all of their mail to be misdelivered.

22. The DADA teacher initiation of 1977- to "initiate" the new DADA teacher in 1977, the Marauders attempted to charm Professor Evanson's glasses to change from neon color to neon color in three-second intervals, just to have Professor Evanson block the spell, and have James' glasses flash instead.

21. The silver skinned Slytherins of 1977- during the January of 1977, all of the residents of Slytherin tower's skin was turned silver, and couldn't be reversed for all of that month.

20. The Great food fight of 1977- At their last Hogwarts dinner, the Marauders managed to start the greatest food fight ever seen in Hogwarts' history.

19. The Gobbledegook confusion of 1972- On the last day of classes in their first year, the Marauders charmed all of the teachers to only be able to speak in Gobbledegook, much to the amusement of Professor Dumbledore himself.

18. The "Dance Like A Hippogriff" day of 1974- Whenever the words "dance", "like", "a", and/or "Hippogriff" were said on the first of March 1974 all the Slytherins in a 12-yard radius will start dancing to the Weird Sisters' hit song Dance Like A Hippogriff playing from who knows where.

17. The "hug a blond day" of 1977- whenever someone was in a two-yard radius of a blond, they were charmed to hug him/her by the Marauders using some unknown spell.

16. The hair dying of 1975- On the April Fool's day of 1975, all of the members of Slytherin tower's hair was died maroon and gold, and could not be fixed for three weeks.

15. The florescent robes of 1976- On Valentine's day of 1976, miss Lily Evans' robes were charmed to flash florescent pink every five minutes and say "Will you go out with me Lily?" in James Potter's voice, while being charmed to be unable to come off until she said yes or she kissed the giant squid. (she ended up kissing the squid)

14. Muggle awareness day of 1973- the Marauders convinced the Houses of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff to dress and act like muggles for the Halloween of 1973.

13. The great pepper problem of 1975- During the day of September the second 1975, a ten pound bag of pepper was poured into the Slytherin house pumpkin juice, which could not be refilled with new pumpkin juice without more pepper being added.

12. The flying book brigade of 1971- All of the books in the whole of Hogwarts were charmed to fly around Ravenclaw tower chanting "Nerds! Nerds! Nerds!" on the last day of September 1971

11. The mistaken gender problem of 1975- During the first week of school on 1975, Severus Snape was being asked out left and right... by guys. Enough said.

10. The grand entrance of 1977- for the whole month of February in 1977, all Slytherins had to announce undying love for a member of Gryffindor or Hufflepuff to enter or exit the great hall.

9. The were-rabbit scare of 1975- in 1975 the Marauders convinced all of the first years that The DADA teacher of the year was a were-rabbit, and that the only way to avoid being bitten was to wear a snargaluff pod on a necklace.

8. The Slytherin Easter-egging of 1974- on the day before Easter Holidays 1974, the Slytherin common room was filled with eggs balance so they would all break once someone walked in the room.

7. The Slug Club Halloween Party of 1976- at the Slug Club's Halloween dinner party of 1976, all the gummy slug candies were replaced with real slugs, much to the displeasure of Professor Slughorn.

6. The 1977 sorting fiasco- During the 1977 sorting, the marauders beat the record of the earliest detentions earned by charming the sorting hat to only speak in Swahili causing the sorting to be delayed to the next morning.

5. The 1974 Popcorn Party- on the last day of school in 1974, the whole Great Hall was filled with popcorn by... You guessed it, the Marauders.

4. The aging Hufflepuffs of 1973- for the year of 1973 random Hufflepuff students would have aging potion slipped into their pumpkin juice by the Marauders every third day.

3. The singing squid of 1976- during the spring of 1976 the giant squid was charmed to break out into song occasionally by the Marauders.

2. The red days of 1977- Leading up to the quidditch house cup in 1977, everyone in the school's hair was dyed Gryffindor red

1. The great portkey fiasco of 1977- during the second week of school in 1977, all doorknobs, quills, forks, serving spoons, and individual piece of candy was somehow turned into a portkey bringing you to a pre-determined location somewhere else in the castle.

All four of the Marauders grinned as they read the list given to them by Gideon and Fabian Prewett on the way home from their seventh year at Hogwarts, even Lily laughed at the ones not involving her.

"Those were a good seven years," James thought, reminiscing, "and I hope that we will have many more to come."

-A/N: For my purposes, Gideon and Fabian are very similar to Fred and George, and a year younger than the Marauders


End file.
